judgmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Professions
Overview Every survivor has a profession that determines his or her preferred Tasks, '''the kind of work they are best at, how they gain XP in order to level up, and their skill trees. The profession a survivor has also influence their starting Skills, including what '''Profession Skill they start the game with. Profession skills, such as ex-cop or scientist, often signifies the survivor's background in the world before the Apocalypse. Profession skills are also often very potent, and have much greater impact on gameplay than most skills. Therefore, a good understanding of the professions system and good management of survivors' specialization is a key for survival in Judgment: Apocalypse Survival Simulation. Professions were initially introduced on December 20th, 2016 with the release of the Alpha 10 version. They have since been overhauled in Update 14, 15.1 and the 1.0 release version with the introduction of new three professions. There are currently nine professions in the game: Fighters, Defenders, Engineers, Artisans, Academics, Survivalists, Scouts, Occultists, '''and '''Priests. Each one of them is specialized in different aspects of the game, but having a particular profession is not a requisite for performing its preferred tasks. Survivors, however, gain more experience when working on their preferred Tasks. Skill Trees Also see: Skills Marksmanship: 1. Accuracy +5% OR Vision Range +4 2. Accuracy +8% 3. Accuracy +10% 4. Can Equip: Rare Firearms OR Can equip: Sniper Rifles OR Weapon Range +1 Damage: 1. Damage +5% 2. Damage +8% 3. Damage +10% 4. Attack Speed + 20% OR Can Equip: Rare Firearms OR Can Equip: Rare Dark Armor Stalwart: 1. Max Health +5% OR Natural Heal Rate +50% 2. Max Health +8% 3. Max Health +10% 4. Ability: Heal OR Ability: Protection OR Can Equip: Holy Armor Melee: 1. Melee Damage +8% 2. Melee Damage +10% 3. Melee Attack Speed +15% 4. Can Equip: Rare Tools Weapons OR Can Equip: Rare Occult Weapons Pistols: 1. Pistols Damage/Accuracy +5% 2. Pistols Damage/Accuracy +8% 3. Pistols Attack Speed/Accuracy +10% 4. Can Equip: Rare Firearms OR Can Equip: Rare Occult Weapons Rifles: 1. Rifles Attack Speed/Accuracy +5% 2. Rifles Attack Speed/Accuracy +8% 3. Rifles Damage/Accuracy +10% 4. Can Equip: Rare Tech Weapons OR Can Equip: Rare Firearms OR Can Equip: Sniper Rifles Tech Weapons: 1. Weapons Accuracy +10% 2. Weapons Damage +15% 3. Weapons Accuracy +20% 4. Can Equip: Rare Tech Weapons OR Can Equip: Rare Tech Armor Automatic Weapons: 1. Weapons Attack Speed/Damage +5% 2. Weapons Attack Speed/Damage +8% 3. Weapons Attack Speed/Damage +10% 4. Can Equip: Rare Firearms OR Can Equip: Rare Tech Weapons OR Ability: Rage Evasion: 1. Evasion +3% OR Patrol Speed +50% 2. Evasion +5% OR Awareness Generation -20% 3. Evasion +7% 4. Cover Efficiency +40% OR Can Equip: Rare Nature Armor Resilient: 1. Armor +5% 2. Armor +8% 3. Armor +10% 4. Ability: Protection OR Can Equip: Rare Dark Armor OR Armor Piercing +30% Melee Defense: 1. Melee Evasion +5% 2. Melee Evasion +7% 3. Melee Evasion +10% 4. Can Equip: Rare Occult Weapons OR Ability: Protection OR Can Equip: Any Armor Holy Weapons: 1. Weapons Attack Speed/Accuracy +5% 2. Weapons Attack Speed/Accuracy +8% 3. Weapons Attack Speed/Accuracy +10% 4. Can Equip: Rare Occult Weapons OR Ability: Heal Mining: 1. Mine Speed +20% 2. Mine Speed +30% 3. Mine Speed +50% 4. Double Mining Yield Change +20% OR Can Equip: Rare Tool Weapons Quarrying: 1. Quarrying Speed +20% 2. Quarrying Speed +30% 3. Quarrying Speed +50% 4. Double Quarry Yield Change +20% OR Can Equip: Rare Tool Weapons Building: 1. Build Speed +20% 2. Build Speed +30% 3. Build Speed +50% 4. Contruction Refund Chance +10% OR Can Build: Def. Structures OR Can Equip: Rare Tool Weapons Crafting: 1. Crafting Speed +20% 2. Crafting Speed +30% 3. Crafting Speed +50% 4. Crafting Refund Chance +10% OR Double Crafting Yield Chance +10% Research: 1. Research Speed +20% 2. Research Speed +30% 3. Research Speed +50% 4. Work Speed +20% OR Can Equip: Rare Tech Armor OR Can Equip: Rare Tech Weapons Tool Weapons: 1. Tools Damage +10% 2. Tools Damage +15% 3. Tools Attack Speed +20% 4. Can Equip: Rare Tool Weapons OR Work Speed +20% Gathering: 1. Scavenge Speed +10% Gather Water/Chop Speed +20% 2. Scavenge Speed +20% Gather Water/Chop Speed +30% 3. Scavenge Speed +30% Gather Water/Chop Speed +50% 4. Double Search/Chop/Water Yield Chance +20% Double Scavenge Chance +5% OR Max Energy/Nutrition +30% Work/Movement Speed +10% Farming: 1. Farm Speed +20% 2. Farm Speed +30% 3. Farm Speed +50% 4. Double Farming Yield Chance +20% Dark Weapons: 1. Weapons Damage +10% 2. Weapons Damage +15% 3. Weapons Damage +20% 4. Can Equip: Rare Occult Weapons OR Ability: Hex Bows: 1. Bows Attack Speed/Accuracy +5% 2. Bows Damage/Accuracy +8% 3. Bows Accuracy +20% 4. Can Equip: Rare Occult Weapons OR Ability: Hex OR Attack Speed +20% Scouting: 1. Movement Speed +10% OR Patrol Speed +50% 2. Map Scout Range +1 OR Vision Range +4 3. Map Speed +30% OR Awareness Generation -20% 4. Can Equip: Rare Nature Armor OR Can Equip: Sniper Rifles OR Weapon Range +1 Rituals: 1. Rituals Speed +20% 2. Rituals Speed +30% 3. Rituals Speed +50% 4. Rituals Refund Chance +10% OR Ability: Hex OR Can Build: Consecrated Clarifications: -All bonuses stack, such as the final damage bonus from the damage tree gives a 23% damage increase to all forms of damage. -All percentual bonuses are multipliers for the base value provided by the survivor's weapon and armor, such as the +15% evasion from the evasion tree on a survivor with an armor that gives 60 evasion would recieve 69 evasion total. -If a weapons or armor has two "required skills", such as "Required skills: Rare Occult weapons, Rare Tech Weapons", only one of the two are needed to use the item. -Ability: Heal: Healing - 30%, Range - 1, Targets: Allies, Uses - 1. -Healing abilities can only heal non-permanent damage, which is the grey part of the health bar, non-permanent damage will heal automatically after combat is over in base or upon exiting a scavenge map. -Ability: Protection: Buff - Evasion/Armor +25%, Duration - 30 seconds, Range - 5, Targets - Allies, Uses - 1. -Ability: Rage: Buff - Armor/Evasion -50% Accuracy -15% Attack speed +40%, Duration - 10 seconds, Targets - Self, Uses - 1. -Ability: Hex: Debuff - Accuracy/Attack Speed -50%, Duration - 10 seconds, Range - 10, Targets - Enemies, Uses - 1. Fighters Fighters are the special force of your group of survivors. They have often previously worked in law enforcement or the military, and now they know how to fight, and they don't hesitate to do so when needed. Even though they might look useless in times of peace, having a strong and reliable group of fighters is a life insurance for your colony. Whether it's time to explore the world, go on a difficult mission, defend the base against an attack or save a survivor in distress - your fighters will always be ready and willing to put their lives on the line for the sake of the group. In Judgment, your fighters excel by having more weapon proficiency skills than any other profession, making them highly versatile and capable offensive power. Preferred tasks: '''Training, Patroling, Fighting. '''Skill trees: * Marksmanship * Damage * Stalwart * Melee * Pistols * Rifles * Tech Weapons * Automatic Weapons Defenders Defenders are highly specialized warriors. Like fighters, they often previously worked in law enforcement or the military, but their specialty is defense and subversion rather than brute strength. Defenders have various skills and advantages that give them bonuses that make them highly effective in base defense - but they can be as handy out in the field, taking the brunt of frontal assaults. In Judgment, your defenders have more defensive skills than any other professions, giving them incredible survivability. Preferred tasks: '''Training, Patroling, Fighting. '''Skill trees: * Stalwart * Evasion * Resilient * Melee Defense * Melee * Holy Weapons * Tech Weapons * Automatic Weapons Engineers Engineers fulfill a very important jack-of-all-trade position in your colony - they are equally at ease being architects, builders, scientists, tinkerers, and armorers. They belong in the workbench crafting new equipment, erecting new buildings or defenses for your base or researching new technologies. Maybe they are not the deadliest fighters, but without their skills, your mission - defeating the demon army - would not be achievable. Preferred tasks: '''Scientific Research, Mining, Quarrying, Building, Crafting. '''Skill trees: * Mining * Quarrying * Building * Crafting * Research * Evasion * Tool Weapons * Tech Weapons Artisans Artisans are your factory workers, day laborers, merchants, and stevedores - your everyday working Joe, come face to face with the Apocalypse. It would be a mistake to think of artisans as a subset of engineers. Artisans may not have the specialized skills of engineers, such as tech weapons, building, and research, but their roster of skills is well rounded. They have the useful gathering skill that makes them able to perform a wide range of tasks. They have more weapon proficiencies, make them capable of both producing weapons, and protecting them fiercely. With their two defensive skill trees, they can become capable base defenders as well. Preferred tasks: '''Mine, Craft, Searching Debris, Fetch Water, Chop Trees. '''Skill trees: * Crafting * Gathering * Mining * Stalwart * Resilient * Tool Weapons * Pistols * Rifles Academics Physicists, historians, theologians, and mathematicians, your academics are both useless and the most important profession in your colony. They are the only profession that is capable of performing both scientific and occult research, making them incredibly potent. On the other hand, with only two rare weapon proficiencies skills and one defense skill, they are maybe the worst profession in a fight. Preferred tasks: '''Farming, Crafting, Research, Occult Research. '''Skill trees: * Crafting * Research * Occult Research * Farming * Evasion * Marksmanship * Tech Weapons * Dark Weapons Survivalists Survivalists always find a way to get by. They could survive anywhere, no matter how harsh the conditions: they are the best at finding and fetching water, searching for scraps and resources, planting food and tending to livestock. Survivalists are the hands that make the colony work. Being a bit of a Swiss army knife, survivalist can also become competent fighters. In Judgment, survivalists have a combination of crafting, damage, defense and weapon proficiency skills that make them highly versatile. Preferred tasks: Search Debris, Farming, Fetch Water, Chop Trees. Skill trees: * Gathering * Farming * Marksmanship * Evasion * Stalwart * Melee * Rifles * Bows Scouts Rangers and ranchers, scouts are men of the land - and have been thus before the Apocalypse. In Judgment, scouts offer unique advantages when being a part of the task force, allowing the task force to move faster and see further. They can be quite useful in a camp as well, being able to provide a very wide range of services. Preferred tasks: Search Debris, Quarrying, Patrol, Fetch Water, Chop Trees. Skill trees: * Gathering * Quarrying * Scouting * Marksmanship * Evasion * Bows * Pistols * Automatic Weapons Occultists Occultists know more than anyone about the demon army - and the evil creatures that attacked Earth. At first they might appear weird and a bit of a burden on your colony, but they may be your only hope for victory in the long run. Occultists are not afraid of dabbling in the dark arts, and you will need to understand your enemies if you are to find a way to send them back to Hell. They can also use occult weapons and learn some very useful magical tricks that will make your life easier... or at least a bit less difficult. Preferred tasks: '''Occult Research, Rituals '''Skill trees: * Rituals * Occult Research * Damage * Evasion * Melee * Bows * Dark Weapons * Holy Weapons Priests Priests are simple men of god. Where others see only despair, they see the larger plan.' '''They are salt of the earth, leaders of small communities, strict followers of the holy scriptures. They are not afraid of the dark arts, but will not dwell on them as the occultists. Their connection to the earth makes them good farmers, and their practice of the holy arts allows them to create strong warding devices against the demons. '''Preferred tasks: '''Occult Research, Rituals, Farming, Fetch Water, Building '''Skill trees:' * Building * Farming * Rituals * Damage * Stalwart * Tool Weapons * Dark Weapons * Holy Weapons Tips and tricks * All survivors can perform any task regardless of their professions, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't handle their priorities with care. Try to assign survivors to their preferred tasks, especially when their skills give them bonuses in these tasks. They will be faster at them and level up sooner. * When you start a new game you only have three survivors, and even though more will join soon, you can't tell what profession they will have. Therefore, don't hesitate to re-roll your group of survivors until you get a diverse group with useful abilities. * Occultists aren't very useful in the early game, but you will need their Occult Research very soon if you want to succeed, and they can be useful in combat when you get some occult equipment. * Pay close attention to your survivors' skills and try to specialize them as much as possible. Remember always their strongest points and make the best out of them. For instance, a tank defender, a hand-to-hand DPS combatant, and a marksman are much more useful and lethal than a bigger group of rookies. Average guys die faster. * Another reason why you will need specialization: there are buildings and equipment that can only be built by survivors with a particular skill. Make sure those that have these Skills are also effective in their particular tasks. * Take into account the survivors' starting skills, those pieces of background information that shape their capabilities. Try to improve their strengths and avoid their weaknesses. For instance, if you have a survivalist with the Farmer skill (+50 % Farm Speed, +10 % Yield), improve that to make them your best farmer; but if they're an Addict (- 50 % Farm Speed, + 60 % Scavenge Speed), don't bother improving their farming skill, and make sure they don't perform any farming tasks.